Je suis désolé
by emynona.dreamer
Summary: On va dire que cette OS est une autre version plus radical de l'épisode 2X14 N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


-Vous êtes parti ! Vous ne pouvez pas revenir la bouche en cœur. Je n'ai plus de besoins de vous...

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-C'est fini, nous sommes plus partenaires.

Le diable resta sans voix, ses yeux encrés dans les siens à la recherche d'une quelconque blague. Au bord des larmes Chloé tourna les talons et retourna à son bureau. A ce moment le téléphone de Lucifer sonna

-Quoi !

-Lucifer Morningstar

-Si c'est une blague ce est vraiment pas le moment.

-Tu sais ça fais longtemps que je t'observe mon frère.

-Assael ?

-Bingo !

-Que veut tu ? Je doute que tu appel pas courtoisie.

-Rejoint moi à la plage.

Depuis la nuit des temps Assael à toujours voulu détruire Samaël qui était bien plus fort et préféré par le père que lui.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Parce que je détiens la progéniture du lieutenant Decker, je doute que tu veuilles qui lui arrive quelque chose, je me trompe ?

Le sang du diable de glaça.

-La plage dans 15 minutes Lucifer.

Il raccorcha. Les dents serrés il regarda le bureau du lieutenant, son regard croisa le sien de nouveau. À cette instant Chloé vu dans ses yeux une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Rapidement il lâcha le contact visuel et sorti du poste d'un pas déterminé.

-Lucifer !

-Je suis là maintenant relâche la.

Assael sorti un rictus et relacha l'emprise qu'il avait sur la petite fille qui courra dans les bras de Lucifer qui s'abaissa à son niveau.

-Rejoins tes parents au poste, OK ? Cours et ne d'arrête pas, compris ?

-Mais et toi ?

-Compris ?

Trixie sursauta au ton autoritaire de Lucifer.

-Compris.

Elle s'ecarta et ce mit à courir. Un fois or de vu, Lucifer s'approcha de son frère les yeux rouges.

-Ah enfin ! Je reconnais mon frère !

-Que veut-tu Assael ? Tu voulais mon attention tu l'as maintenant !

-Tu te sens invincible hein ?!

Il ricanna.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au poste.

Après avoir courru pendant plusieurs minutes Trixie arriva en trompe au poste.

-Maman !!

-Trixie, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?!

-Un méchant... Lucifer...

-Hey monkey calme toi, explique moi doucement.

-Lucifer faut allez l'aider.. Il est tout seul avec le méchant qui m'a enlevé.

-On t'a enlevé ! Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'as rien fait ?

-Maman, Lucifer est en danger...

-Dit moi où tu les a vu ma dernière fois ?

-Sur la plage.

-OK tu vas resté la, papa devrait arrivé bientôt.

La petite fille n'a pas le temps de répondre que le lieutenant était parti.

* * *

Assael s'approcha.

-Si c'est notre cher père qui t'as envoyé ici tu peux lui dire d'allée ce faire foutre.

-En réalité, je suis venu pour ça.

Il pointa du doigt le majeur droite de Lucifer ou ce trouvait sa chevalière. Le diable sorti un rictus.

-Si je pouvais te l'a donné, je l' aurais fait volontiers.

-Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai prévu de te tué.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis l'ange de la connaissance ! Je sais absolument tout.

Lucifer s'approcha encore le regard en flammé.

-Et moi je suis le diable ! Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-Lucifer !!!

-Ça.

Lucifer a à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers Chloé qu'il se retrouve poignarder par son frère.

-Tu te souviens de cette lame ? Capable de tuer définitivement. Mais pour cela je devais encore trouvé le moyens de te rendre vulnérable et après de nombreuses années j'ai trouvé la solution à l'équation.

-Je vais te..

-Tu vas rien faire du tout Lucifer, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperai d'elle quand j'aurais pris ton poste. Je suis Assael, ange de la connaissance et futur diable et toi tu ne seras plus rien.

-Tu as tors...

-Quoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers le lieutenant qui ne parvenait plus à faire un geste face à l'attrocité devant elle. Avec ses lèvres il formula "je suis désolé." il se retourna vers son frère.

-Tu as tors je suis Samael, ange de la mort.

D'un mouvement d'épaule il fait sortir ses majestueuses ailes blanches, il attirait la lumière non il était la lumière, Chloé n'arriva plus à distingué les traits de son partenaire.

-Comment !

-Retourne chez toi.

Il claqua des doigts et son frère disparu. Peu à peu la lumière disparu et Chloé pu redustingué Lucifer, ses ailes replié dans son dos. Mais il ne tient à peine que quelques secondes debout qu'il s'écoule à terre.

-Lucifer !

Elle accoura vers lui et s'agenouilla. La plaie qu'elle s'attendait à voir n'était qu'une égratignure.

-Trixie ?..

-Elle est en sécurité.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi vous vous excusez ?

Un ama de lumière fit soudainement irruption laissant Chloé dans l'aveuglement. Quand sa vision revient elle remarqua avec effroie que Lucifer n'était plus devant elle. Elle comprit le sens de ses mots.

"Je suis désolé"

* * *


End file.
